1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used by golfers for guiding a putter along a path such that the arms and club move with a natural pendulum motion. More particularly, the present invention concerns a collapsible training device which has a guide member spaced from the ground for engaging the back side of a putter shaft and for moving the putter along a path which includes a curved rear portion and a straight target portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, two types of putting strokes are in common use. One type of stroke is characterized by a quick, jabbing motion with relatively little back swing or follow-through once the ball has been hit. Another type of putting stroke may be described as a natural pendulum-type motion which is similar to a shortened variation of the common, full golf swing.
In the past, golfers have sometimes utilized a pair of straight boards for practicing the jabbing-type putting stroke. Typically, the boards are placed on the ground in parallel disposition relative to each other and spaced apart a distance slightly larger than the length or fore-to-aft measurement of the putter head. By repetitively swinging the putter in such a manner that the putter head follows along the space or channel between the two boards, the golfer after a period of time develops a memory or feel for the movement of the body muscles necessary for smoothly moving the putter head along a short, straight path of travel.
In recent years, increased interest has been directed toward the use of the pendulum type motion for putting. However, the aforementioned use of spaced apart, straight boards cannot be used as a training device for the pendulum-type swing since the head of the putter during the latter type of motion must move along a path which includes a curved portion as well as a straight portion so that the putter head stays at approximately the same distance from the body during all portions of the swing. Moreover, the head of the putter during the back swing of the longer pendulum-type motion may shift a substantial distance above the ground and consequently move above the top of the guiding boards normally used for practice of the short, jabbing putting stroke.